Fuel level monitors having float arms which extend into the tank are well known. The float arm pivots in a housing. The position of the arm within the housing indicates the amount of travel of the arm consequently the level of the fuel tank. However, such devices require a large aperture within the tank to permit sufficient travel of the float arm upwardly and downwardly in response to the level of the fuel in the tank.